


No, Seriously; She's Into You

by DigitalThespian



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Picnics, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Several of the bachelorettes (and one bachelor) overcome their nerves to admit their feelings. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Abigail/Penny (Stardew Valley), Emily/Leah (Stardew Valley), Maru/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Haley (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Tailor Of The Woodland Court

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I've lying around for ages; I decided it was time to clean it up and post it. As always, let me know if I forgot any tags!

"So what have you been working on, lately?" Emily smiled to herself as she took Leah's measurements. "I'm always so excited to see what you come up with!"

"Well, to be honest, I've been struggling a bit. Sometimes it's just hard to grasp the creative feeling you're going for, you know?"

"Oh, absolutely! I have that problem with my designs, especially if I'm limited to seasonal colors." She paused a moment, continuing in a more subdued tone. "Or just by the lack of fabric availability," she lamented.

Leah nodded. "Yeah, I can relate. It's the same with a lot of my art supplies. I took to making so many charcoal drawings when I moved here because it was one of the only things I could cheaply and reliably get more of."

Emily hummed in acknowledgment, then straightened up. "Okay, that should be everything!"

"Great! Is there anything else you need?"

"Only for you to keep smiling!" Emily gave her a cheesy wink, and Leah burst out laughing.

"Oh, never change, Emily." She smiled brightly. "Here, how's that?"

"Gorgeous, as always; I'm certain your generosity here today will get me through the rest of the week."

"Well, that's good to hear. Take care, alright?"

"I will! You too, Leah!"

* * *

"Oh my god, Kaleb, I can't handle how cute she is," Leah groaned. She was slumped over the table at the Saloon, and he patted her on the back gently.

"I know, Leah. It's hard, I get it."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you."

"Not at all, I had the same problem; you can't have forgotten how much of a _mess_ I was around Maru for like, a year and a half."

"You kinda were, weren't you? How did you deal with it?"

"I put my foot in my mouth _repeatedly_ until Maru figured me out and showed up at my house with a bouquet."

Leah looked up, staring at him in disbelief. " _That's_ how that went down?!"

"Yep."

"..I shouldn't be asking you for advice about this then, huh?"

"Probably not; but to be fair, I'm usually only oblivious about me, so at least I won't give you _bad_ advice." He paused. "Probably."

"Oh yeah, real reassuring."

* * *

"Pennyyyyy," Emily whined, and her head plunked onto the table at the library.

"Oh dear, what happened? You seem rather distraught."

"I keep flirting with Leah on like, _instinct_."

"I.. wasn't aware you were attracted to women."

"I'm _not_! It's _just her_! Well—I guess that means I _am_ attracted to women, but only one so far," she amended.

"Is this even a problem, though? She also likes girls, right?"

"Doesn't mean she's into _me_ ," Emily mumbled.

"I suppose that's true." Penny thought a moment. "You could just ask?"

"She'd think I was a total weirdo! I don't want her to think I was taking advantage of my position as her tailor.."

"..what?" Penny seemed incredibly confused. "Taking advantage..?"

"..I mean.. I have to get pretty up close and personal."

"Oh! Oh, that's what—oh dear, I see."

"Sorry, I know that's weird.."

"No, it's perfectly understandable." She blushed. "I.. may have had a rather inappropriate thought in regards to being envious, since you're _everyone's_ tailor, so you get to do that with Abigail," she admitted.

"No _way_ ," Emily's head shot up. "You have a thing for _Abigail_?!"

" _Shhhh_!!! Not so loud..!" She ducked her head, peeking up at Emily shyly after a few moments. "..but yes, she's very dashing.."

"Who's very dashing?" Abigail's voice drifted around the corner, and Penny squeaked. "It's not Kaleb, he's too much of a nerd."

Emily grinned. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

Abigail snorted. "I mean, _yeah_ , it's why I asked."

"Um.. well, it's.. uh.."

"Hey, you don't have to say if it stresses you out."

"..it's you."

Abigail blinked, then pointed at herself. " _Me_?" She laughed. "Man, you had me going there for a second."

"It's.. I need to go." Penny stood somewhat abruptly, walking towards the door.

"Wait, I'm sorry! Was it something I.." The door closed, and Abigail was left standing in the middle of the library, looking bewildered. "..said..?" She was quiet a moment. "..that was weird."

Emily looked at her sympathetically. "You gonna go after her?"

"..Should I? I feel like I shouldn't, cause I have no idea what's going on and that might make it worse, but I also hate seeing Penny upset like that."

"That's fair. I have a slightly better idea, but it's not my business to share, so.."

"I can respect that."

* * *

"Okay, what do you think; do I look good?"

Kaleb let out an amused sigh. "Leah, I keep telling you, I am not the right guy to ask; I think _everyone_ is hot, _all the time_."

She tilted her head. "You know, I'm surprised that doesn't bother Maru, now that I think of it."

"I believe her exact words were 'I don't mind you window shopping, but if I find out you're buying things I will be _pissed_.'" He smiled to himself. "Which is just.. a _great_ metaphor, and I love it."

Leah snorted. "I can totally see her saying that, too. But seriously," she shook her head, making a short chopping gesture with both hands, "contextualize! I know you're good at that." She gestured to herself. "I look great all the time, awesome; how do I look _right now_ compared to my like, baseline, or whatever."

He held his chin, looking her over critically. "..I feel like you're trying to do two looks at once, with like, a hint of a third, almost. The floral embroidery on the jeans is great and all, but the bell bottoms don't vibe with the vest. The collared shirt and vest combo is spectacular, it's well tailored—obviously, considering Emily was involved—but the barefoot look doesn't really work as it stands. You're like, part hippie, part deadhead, and part urban nightclub artist; the cuffed sleeves are _killer_ , so if I had to pick one thing that absolutely _should_ stay, it'd be the shirt and the vest."

She blinked. "Whoa. Dude, what do you mean 'wrong guy to ask'?!"

"I've got an eye for what _I_ think looks good. That is not always in line with common opinion."

"If you say so; should I wear different pants, then?"

"Are you going for like, Irish mob family, or like, chic upscale art show?"

"'Irish mob family?!'" She cackled. "What even _is_ that?"

"Sensible shoes, probably brown, straight cut dark wash jeans, maybe? You could probably do a grey, too; the obvious choice are slacks, but I'm trying to keep as close to your original choices as I can, since it's obviously a comfortable look for you."

"Alright, what's the art show look?"

"Capris—almost certainly khaki, but cream would be solid too—and a beret if you have one, but any suitably 'fancy, yet somewhat foreign looking' hat would work. Or a fedora, but that might just be me being a slut for fedoras; _especially_ on girls."

"I do have a beret, actually; it's like, a burgundy color."

"Oh, _perfect_ ; burgundy is a great color for what you've got here. Oh, you could stick to being barefoot, too, I forgot to mention shoes."

"Alright, we'll see how it works. Shoo!" She ushered him out so she could change.

He laughed. "I'll be right outside, or nearby getting distracted by wild food."

* * *

"Oh, _shit_." Haley nodded slightly in what seemed to be approval, surprisingly enough. "Alright, I have to hand it to her, Leah can pull off the 'hipster artist' look."

Emily looked up, then did a double take when she noticed the outfit. Leah had opted for black straight cut jeans; loose enough to not restrict her movement, but tight enough that Emily found they did very little to restrict the imagination. She swallowed.

"Listen up, I'm only gonna say this once. With the exception of me, everyone in this town owes every scrap of fashion and style they have to your work. And you still fix a lot of the stuff I order, too. Don't be intimidated; be proud that _you_ are the reason she's that hot."

Emily was stunned. "Haley, I.."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm going to go bother Sam, because he's fun to annoy." Haley flounced off, leaving Emily alone behind the bar to stare after her.

"Hey there; you look like you just saw pigs that fly."

Emily started, realizing Leah had come over while she wasn't paying attention. "Oh, it's.. nothing important, just thinking!" She beamed. "What can I get for you?"

"A glass of wine, please; but I'm mostly here for the company."

Emily felt her face flush. "Oh! Certainly; on both counts!" She went to retrieve a glass, trying to get herself under control.

_Come on, Emily! You can do this, she's not out of our league just because she's gorgeous, and talented, and witty, and—_

_..This really isn't helping._

Emily came back with the wine, setting it down. "Your beverage, madam."

"Thanks, Emily." She smiled warmly, and Emily felt like she was going to catch fire.

_Why is she so pretty this is **not** okay!_

"So what's the latest? You asked me about my work, but I haven't had the chance to ask about yours!"

Emily flushed slightly, face falling a bit. "I, uh.. ran out of fabric, so.. there isn't anything besides alterations right now."

Leah frowned slightly, her kind gaze making Emily's flush even worse. "I'm sorry; I'll keep an eye out, but I don't really know where to look."

"Oh, it's okay, you don't have to do that."

"I know." She smiled again. "I want to."

"Aww, thanks! You're so sweet."

Leah ducked her head almost.. _bashfully_. "Aw, you're gonna make me blush."

Emily leaned forwards on her elbows and laid her forearms on the countertop, resting against the bar with a rakish grin. "Well, being adorable like that is a _terrible_ way to dissuade me."

"Emily, you rogue!" Leah grinned. "If I'm not careful you might up and steal my heart."

"There's a joke about 'the girl your mother warned you about' in there somewhere, but it eludes me."

"Pff, as if my mom thought to warn me about girls. No, I'll just have to take my chances."

"Not a fan of the idea, or she just didn't think about it?"

"Bit of column a, bit of column b."

"I.. somehow only just now realized I know nothing about you outside of Pelican Town. You just.. it feels like you were _born_ to live in that cabin by the river."

Leah tilted her head with a faint smile. "What do you mean?"

"I guess.. it suits you. Mysterious woodland artist, surrounded by nature; you're like.. one of the fae." Emily paused. "If you are I'm screwed, cause I've definitely given you my name, and eaten your food."

"Ah ha, at last my scheme comes to light; I shall steal away the tailor so that I might have her all to myself." Leah laughed.

Something about her words sent a thrill up Emily's spine; not to mention the words themselves. "I can certainly think of worse fates," she murmured, swallowing self-consciously. "It would be faster to list the ones that are better, though; there are a _lot_ less."

"Emily, I.. have a question."

"..yes?" She leaned in just a little bit further.

"I'm having a picnic later this week.. would you like to come along?"

"Of course!" Emily blushed at her own naked excitement; she must have seemed terribly eager, but she found she didn't particularly care. "Were you going to go alone, or who all is coming?"

"It was going to be Kaleb and Maru, but they had to cancel; I was already attached to the idea, though, so.."

"I'd _love_ to go; what day, and what time?"

"Well.. tomorrow, actually, at six."

"Should I bring anything?"

"You don't have to?"

Emily beamed. "I'll be there! I can't _wait_."

* * *

"Uh.. I.. _may_ have panicked because I realized it would really be putting her on the spot if it felt like a double date, and I said you guys had to cancel," Leah admitted, face flushing in an attempt to meet her hair halfway.

Maru and Kaleb looked at each other, then laughed. "And so you opted for one of the most clichéd first dates in existence."

"I said I panicked!" Leah blushed harder. "I'm really sorry.."

"Tell you what; send us a cute selfie of you two smooching once you charm the hell out of her and we'll call it even." Maru grinned. "It's okay. We get it."

"I can't just _assume_ —"

Kaleb snorted. "She agreed to go on a woodland picnic with you, _alone_ , on less than twenty-four hours notice. That alone isn't an indicator, necessarily; but Emily isn't one for idleness, which means she consciously decided that whatever her six PM timeslot contained _before_ could bloody well wait."

"She's out of fabric, so she doesn't have any projects," Leah protested weakly.

Maru shot her a smug smile. "And denial is a river in Egypt. Wasn't it you who said that was the brightest you'd ever seen her smile?"

"..I just don't want to get my hopes up..

* * *

Emily paced in the living room. "..are you sure about the dress—"

Haley slapped her magazine down into her lap. "Emily! You have _two hours_! If you don't calm down I am going to _lose it_!"

"I just really want this to go well! I've hardly dated anyone, let alone a _girl_! _Is_ this even a date?!"

Haley's expression softened. "Emily, just relax. She wouldn't have invited you if she didn't like you. Maybe as friends, maybe more. Just go have fun and be you. That's what she signed up for, isn't it?"

"..yeah. You're right."

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

Emily snorted, rolling her eyes. "Get Sam to tell you, isn't that what boyfriends are for?"

"W-What?! He's not my boyfriend!" Haley looked away, crossing her arms.

"Oh, he isn't? I could have sworn I saw you making out last week," Emily said airily.

Emily giggled as Haley's head snapped back to face her, and Haley planted her palms on her knees. " _Tell. No one._ "

* * *

"Hey!" Leah patted the blanket next to her. "I _love_ that dress! Where did you get fabric like that, that color gradient is so _cool_!"

Emily blushed, walking over. "Well, it was just red, actually, but I got a tall bucket of blue dye, and just kinda.." She held out her arms like she was holding something by the top edge, then brought them down as she spoke. "Lowered it really slowly, and took it out as soon as I got to where I wanted the red to be," she yanked the imaginary dress up, then gestured to when the color change started, "so the bottom dyed more."

"That's really clever! You're so talented." Leah's smile was warm, and Emily felt a flutter in her chest. Leah patted the blanket again, more insistently. "Now come on, come eat!"

Emily lowered herself to the blanket gracefully, and if she happened to fold her knees to the side Leah was on so that they brushed against her leg, well, that was neither here nor there, right? "Certainly! I can't wait to see what you have planned!"

"It's nothing incredibly fancy.." Leah blushed, taking out an unlabeled bottle of wine, a lump of cheese—which was doing its level best to live up to the term, as it had little to no consistency in shape—and a pair of covered bowls of assorted greens. "I also have vinaigrette, if you want."

"Ooh, this looks lovely! And yes please." She took the offered bowl, then picked up the cheese. "May I?"

"Of course!"

Emily beamed, then reached into her the pocket of her dress to retrieve a small knife on a slender silver chain. She noticed Leah's bewildered expression, and giggled. "It's a chatelaine!" She pulled out several other items, each attached to their own chain. "I have a little knife, obviously—you never know when you'll need it, like now! But I also have a seam ripper, a little needle case, a tiny pair of scissors," she recited.

She held them up, and Leah put her hands to her cheeks. "They're so _cute_!"

Emily bounced up and down slightly. "I know, right?! A little spool of red thread," she held it up to show how the chain went through the spool, and hooked back above it, making the chain act like a spindle. "And an awl. It's my portable sewing kit! They're all attached to this little guy," she pointed to a silver clip hooked over the edge of her pocket.

"That's so cool! You're so prepared!"

Emily carefully tucked everything but the knife back in her pocket. "They've even each got their own little mini-pocket, so they don't scratch up my phone, and so I don't have to try to grope around for the right one." She paused. "It also means the chains don't get all tangled, and they lie flat—it's just convenient!"

"I'll say! I might need to get one for myself! Though I'm not sure if an artist version would be very practical."

Emily finished cutting a slice of cheese. "I'm certain we could figure something out!" She held up the lump. "Would you like me to cut you one?"

"Oh! Thanks! Should I pour us some wine?

"Of course; I'm happy to assist! And that would be lovely!" Emily set about her task, chatting as she went. "Well, as for your portable artist kit; I don't think they're _art_ quality, but they make those tiny pencils you see tied to clipboards at like, old mini-gold courses, those could work."

"Oh yeah! They'd be good for emergency 'I need to sketch this idea right now so I don't forget' moments." She finished pouring the wine, and Emily handed her a slice of cheese. "Thanks." She raised her glass, handing the other to Emily. "Cheers!"

Emily giggled, gently taking it and tapping it against Leah's. "Cheers." They both took a drink, and she tried not to blush at the way Leah looked at her; was she watching her lips, or was it just a coincidence..? "You could also keep a shell for a pen of some kind, and have different color pen nibs? I don't know too much about art supplies, I must confess."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to have you over to teach you, then, won't I?"

Emily grinned impishly. "I think you just want an excuse to lull me into complacency, so you can enact your dastardly plan to kidnap Pelican Town's tailor."

"Oh, drat; I was hoping you'd forgotten." Leah grinned back.

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither one looking away from the other, food forgotten for the moment. Emily swallowed, licking her lips nervously. "I haven't, but.. I never said I'd stop you."

Leah, to her credit, managed to keep her voice level, though her blush was rather telling. "So.. Monday, then? Same time?"

"Yeah." Emily smiled bashfully. "I'd like that."

"Okay." Leah nodded.

"Okay." Emily nodded back, and they stared for a moment longer, before she looked away, the tension finally becoming too much for her. "Oh, we should eat before the food dries out."

"O-Oh, uh, right!" They ate quietly, each caught up in their thoughts of the other.

* * *

Penny sat daintily next to Emily in what had become their usual place in the library. "So, how did it go?"

"Well, she invited me to come over and teach me about art supplies so we could make her a chatelaine, so pretty well?"

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm happy for you two."

"I came _so_ close to kissing her at least twice, but I just can't shake the fear that we're just friends, and I'm reading too much into things.."

"I'm afraid I can't offer much advice discerning the difference; I'm having similar trouble myself."

"Oh my gosh, are you and Abigail hanging out now?"

"Well, no, but.. I did find a poppyseed muffin outside the trailer yesterday with a note that said 'I don't know if it was something I said or not, but you seemed upset, so I got you this,' and it was signed 'A'."

"Which.. it's either Abigail or Alex, and let's face it, it's not Alex, even if the content of the note _did_ make sense for him, which it didn't."

"I would agree; it's no secret I like poppyseed muffins, and Abigail is definitely the sort to do that kind of thing."

"You should see if she wants to spend time with you; not even a date, necessarily, just to see how it goes."

"..you're right, it doesn't have to be a big deal," Penny said hesitantly.

..She sounded like she was attempting to convince _herself_ , rather than agreeing, but it was a start, Emily thought.

* * *

"I can't help but notice there was no selfie." Maru poked Leah's cheek, who swatted her hand away.

"I got scared! She's just so.. so _earnest_ , I can't tell if she's just _like_ that or if she's into me!" Leah sighed.

Kaleb looked over from where he lay in Maru's lap. "She's coming over to learn about art supplies, right?"

"Yeah, on Monday."

"Did she sound excited?"

"..yeah?"

"To learn about art supplies—a hobby she values, sure, but one she _doesn't do_."

"..so?"

"Sounds like she was excited about spending time with _you_ , if you ask me."

"Wha—I—that seems like a bit much."

"Suit yourself. Make sure you clear off somewhere you can sit shoulder to shoulder."

"Are you sure..?"

"No harm if I'm wrong, and if I'm right you get to spend the evening with Emily nestled against your side."

Leah's face was burning. "That.. _does_ sound really nice.."

* * *

Emily shifted nervously. She was early; she hadn't wanted to be late, but she also hadn't wanted to show up before Leah was ready, so here she was—

The door opened, and Leah poked her head out with an amused smile. "You can come in, you know; this isn't a doctor's appointment."

"Oh! Sorry, I just—"

"You didn't want to intrude, and it's very sweet of you." Leah beckoned her inside. "Come on, don't be shy!"

Emily smiled, relaxing and following Leah inside. "Alright." She closed the door behind her, looking around. "Your cabin is so lovely; I always remember, yet I'm always taken by surprise."

Leah blushed, then shot her a cheeky wink. "I have to convince you to stay somehow."

"I would think _you_ would be reason enough for that." Emily's heart was pounding.

_Where did **that** come from!? Was that too forceful?! Oh no..!_

Leah started, then smiled slowly. "Aww, Emily; you're welcome anytime you like."

"Even if I just drop by on a whim?" Emily tried not to get her hopes up, she really did.

"Especially then; I would be flattered if you decided you'd prefer to spend your time with me. I know you're someone who likes to keep busy."

"Oh! Then.. I guess I'll have to visit more often."

Leah nodded excitedly. "Please do! Now; shall we get started? I'm excited to have a little artist kit, and it'll be something we made together!"

Emily nodded with an easy smile. "Yeah! It'll be fun!"

Internally, she was squealing in excitement. _She wants me to visit! She's excited to have something we made **together**! And it's something she'll **always have with her**!_

"Let's get started!"

* * *

"Wait, you said the trader has fabric?"

"Yeah, but she only takes goods, not money."

"What does she want?"

"Three aquamarines for a bolt."

Leah sighed. "Damn. That's not gonna be any easier for me to get."

Kaleb raised an eyebrow. "Leah, I just _sell_ the stuff, it doesn't matter who I sell it _to_ ; I find a fair amount in the mines. Hell, I'd be happy to make the trades and just 'sell' you the fabric, I'm out there all the time anyway. At a discount, of course, because we're friends, and I'm a huge sucker for romantic gestures."

"Oh my god, really?! Thank you _so_ much!"

"Yeah, of course! I like Emily and all, but it wasn't value efficient for me to do it; this? It's slightly less money than I would have gotten, but she also gets fabric, and you get to see her light up like a Winter Star tree. Definitely a value add, if you ask me."

"You capitalist," Leah joked.

He gasped dramatically. "You take that back!"

She laughed, and he joined in soon after.

* * *

"Leah, where did you get this?! This is incredible, the _quality_ ; this must have cost a _fortune_!"

"I have my ways." Leah grinned. "It didn't, don't worry, but even if it had.. you're _so_ excited right now, it would totally be worth it."

Emily hugged the fabric to her chest, blushing. "Leah.." She swayed bashfully. "You're really trying to make good on that plan to steal me away, aren't you?"

Leah averted her gaze, unable to cope with the look of adoration on Emily's face. "..Is it working?"

"..I think so," Emily gave her a mock stern glare, "but the twin bed has to go, that is way too small for two people." She managed to hold the expression for only a few moments before breaking down into giggles.

Leah's heart was racing. _Is she serious?_

_..She **had** been meaning to get a bigger bed for a long time anyway.._

She swallowed her hesitation, summoning every bit of confidence she could. "Oh, my apologies, I'll be sure to get right on that." She threw on her best roguish smile.

"Oh, good, I'd hate to bludgeon you in my sleep; I'm a flailer, you see," Emily waved an arm though the air haphazardly, and Leah burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, are you really?"

"Haley _hated_ it, said I'd nail her at least once a week when we were kids."

Leah laughed harder. "I can totally see her saying that, too..!"

* * *

"Emily!" Penny descended on the table, face flushed. "I.. I think I have a date with Abigail?!"

"That's fantastic!" Emily beamed. "What's the plan?"

"We're going to go to the beach and watch the ocean, and just chat, so it's simple, but it's so romantic..!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Emily threw her arms around Penny a moment, then pulled away excitedly. "I have good news too; Leah brought me some really nice fabric, and she was _so_ sweet about it, and I about threw myself at her right there," she groaned.

"Oh my!" Penny giggled. "I'm happy for you too!"

* * *

"Oh, hey, Leah! I don't see you up here often; are you looking for Maru?"

"Uh.. no, I'm actually here cause I decided it was finally time to get around to upgrading my bed from a twin."

Robin smiled knowingly. "Queen, then?"

"Wha—how did you..?"

"A full is fine for one person, but not two; I've seen you and Emily making doe eyes at each other at the Saloon."

Leah's face burned, and she stared resolutely at the floor. "..yeah, a queen," she mumbled.

"I can do that! Now, let's talk materials."

* * *

Emily stared in shock. "That's new," she murmured.

_She actually replaced her bed. Oh my god, she thought I was serious._

_..Oh my god, she thought I was serious and she **actually did it**._

"Oh, yeah, you mentioned the bed thing and I decided I'd been putting it off long enough," Leah said, chuckling nervously.

Emily nodded slowly. _That makes more sense.. I don't know why I thought it was for me, come on, Emily.._ "Glad.. glad to help."

"Emily? Is everything okay?" Leah laid a hand on her arm, gently. "Is there anything I can do?"

"..No, I'm alright; thanks though!" Emily drew a smile from the depths of her heart, pinning it over her features. "It's very nice!"

"Oh, thanks! Robin's really talented."

"She is!"

There was a long silence. "Oh! I got you this," She turned, retrieving a gorgeous bundle of red satin from under the bed. "I know red is one of your favorites."

Emily took it, stunned. "I.. why? Why are you doing this? Not that I don't like it, I love it," _I love **you** ,_ she didn't say, "but art is expensive, why are you.. you could easily get all sorts of interesting things for what this must have cost, why spend that money on.. me?"

Leah was quiet a moment. "..I just.. I like seeing you smile, I guess. You light up the room, and.."

"Leah, I.."

"Sorry, that probably sounds dumb, huh?"

"No!" Leah blinked, and Emily forged ahead. "No, it's sweet, and it makes me so happy that you think so highly of me, I just.. I have a hard time accepting someone like you could be so fond of.. me." She trailed off.

Leah stepped closer, gently taking the fabric and setting it on the foot of the bed before taking Emily's hands. "I'm _very_ fond of you, and you deserve it. You say 'someone like me', as if you aren't talented, and bright, and beautiful, and kind, but you're all of those things." She grinned mischievously. "And if someone's been saying otherwise, you tell me so Abigail and I can go beat 'em up."

Emily's face was bright red. " _Leah_ ," she whispered.

"..Yeah?"

"..did you.. did you get a bigger bed because I said I wouldn't stay if you had a twin?"

Leah looked away, embarrassed. "I mean, it wasn't the _only_ reason.. I really _have_ been meaning to get a bigger one.."

"Oh, Leah.." Emily smiled softly. "I was just teasing, I wouldn't turn you down over something like that."

"I know that, but.. you had a point, a twin bed _is_ really small for two people.."

"It _would_ make it difficult to bring your plan to fruition," she teased.

"I have to be prepared, after all; if I'm going to steal her away I need to be sure she'll be comfortable here."

Emily looked away, face red. "..well, what are you waiting for? It seems quite comfortable to me.."

Leah's breath hitched. "I.. I'm waiting to be sure the tailor wants to be kept; I'm not like other fae, you see, I could never hold her against her will. All I can do is offer her rightful place in my court.." Leah took a half step closer. "..by my side."

"..I think she would want.." Emily swallowed, forcing herself to look up at Leah. "..I think.. _I_ want to take my rightful place in your court."

"..then I guess it's good I have a bigger bed then, huh?"

"..yeah." Emily toed the floor sheepishly. "Um.. fair warning, I've.. I've never.. _been with_ , a woman, so.."

"Huh? What are you—" The intended meaning of Emily's words clicked into place. "Oh, oh gosh, I don't want you to feel like you have to—the bed thing was just for space, I didn't mean to rush things—"

"But.. isn't this the part where the mysterious artist shows me what I've been missing, all these years..?" Emily's face was flushed, and the rosy tint spread all the way down her neck. "And then I realize I'll never be the same after _you_..?"

Leah swallowed, drawing Emily closer. "Is that.. is that what you want..?"

"I think.. I think I want a lot more than just that." She gently pulled Leah along until she felt the backs of her knees hit the bed.

"And.. what would that be?" Leah cautiously lifted a knee onto the bed next to Emily's hip as she was drawn steadily closer.

Emily gently laid her hands on Leah's shoulders. "This is a good start.." She kicked off her shoes and shifted over to lay her head on the pillow. She tugged playfully—yet still insistently—at Leah's shirt until she crawled up after her.

"But..?" Leah prompted.

Emily stared up at Leah with as much sultry energy as she could muster. "But it's not even _close_ to enough." She cupped Leah's cheek. "I want you to make love to me, Leah. Teach me everything; about you, about me, about _us_." Leah let out a shaky exhale. "You finally realized your plan; you have the tailor all.. alone.." She leaned up to whisper in Leah's ear. ".. _Now show me everything you've ever **dreamed** of doing to her_.."

"I.. That was _really_ hot, but we.. haven't really talked about any of.. this, between us.."

"What troubles you? Tell me." Emily's voice was gentle, and she smiled.

"I.. didn't even know you were into women for sure, I just.. I guess I'm afraid we'll do this and you'll decide you don't want me anymore.."

"Oh, my poor darling Leah.." Emily ran a thumb over her cheek. "That's very understandable, and I don't mind at all, but don't worry; I stopped being unsure about you a long time ago. I wouldn't be asking you to have your way with me if I wasn't sure I wanted it; I'd be asking to maybe kiss you once or twice to see how I felt. It would break my heart to know I'd led you on that way."

Leah smiled. "I'm sorry for doubting you.."

"Don't be; you _are_ the only woman I've ever wanted this way. But _god_ do I want you," she squirmed ever so slightly, and Leah's eyes widened.

Leah stared, then leaned down to kiss Emily's forehead. "This.. doesn't feel real," she whispered.

"How can I fix that? Tell me what you need me to do. I don't want this experience to be tainted by worry; I want to give myself to you without reservation, and I want you to feel comfortable _knowing_ that."

"Tell me.. god, I feel so childish.."

"No, no." Emily smiled gently, caressing Leah's cheek. "No shame; just honesty."

"..tell me.. tell me you love me? A-And I know we only just—"

She cut off as the tip of Emily's nose gently brushed along the arch of hers. "I love you, my dear Leah; I have for a long time, long enough that I can hardly remember a time when I didn't, even if I didn't know what the feeling was."

".. _Emily_ ," Leah breathed.

Emily shivered at Leah's gaze burning into her. "Yes, say my name like that; it's not covetous if I'm already yours.."

"..are you really sure you want to do this? I don't think I'll be able to let you go if we do; you know what they say about the fae.."

"If doing this means I can never leave.. then so be it. And besides.." Emily smirked. "..Offering me a place by your side forevermore is a _terrible_ way to dissuade me."

"You.. don't have anything else you need to do today, right..?"

"Nope." Emily shot Leah a wink. "Just you."

Leah laid flat against her, and she sucked in an excited breath. "Well.. welcome to my woodland court, then; I reign alone here, but I think my throne is big enough for two."

"Oh, that was _such_ a good line; if I wasn't already practically begging you to have your way with me I would be now."

Leah blushed. "Was it really that good..?"

"I certainly think so." She leaned up to whisper in Leah's ear. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

* * *

Emily awoke slowly, confused by the unfamiliar circumstances. She realized she was in Leah's bed, head still tucked in the crook of her neck.

Leah held her close, one arm wrapped lovingly around her waist.

_She's so unbelievably cute.._

Leah murmured something in her sleep, drawing her closer. "..no, 's mine, can't have her.."

_Oh my god is she dreaming about me..?_

"..too bad, tailor s'mine now.."

_She **totally is**..!_

Leah began to stir. "Mm.."

Emily smiled up at her. "Good morning, darling."

Leah's eyes opened slightly, and she blushed. "Oh, that was real, you're actually here.." She nuzzled Emily's head affectionately. "Morning love."

"I like it when you call me that."

"My love," Leah repeated with a warm smile.

"Life is wonderful," Emily sighed happily.

* * *

Kaleb's phone buzzed, and he picked it up, nearly spitting out his tea when he saw the attached image. "Maru, babe, holy _shit_ ; Leah has _delivered_."

Maru scurried over. "Ooh, I wanna see!" She took the proffered phone, looking at the photo.

Leah was holding up her phone, and Emily was clearly giggling as they smiled at the camera; this wasn't all that noteworthy, except for one thing.. they were still in bed, and from the bare shoulders it was _very_ clear what they had been up to. "Oh, damn, Leah, skipping right to taking her home."

"I mean, you're still one up, you skipped right to dragging me to _my own_ bed; forget taking me home, you just waltzed in like 'what's yours is mine, your heart in particular.'"

She winced, ducking her head. "Sorry.."

"What?! No, that was me reassuring you that you're still the assertive queen of my heart," he leaned over to kiss her cheek, "I love that about you. You know what you want, and by god you're going to get it, one way or another—barring being an awful person, of course."

She blushed slightly, beaming. "I love you, Kaleb."

"I love you too, Maru. Now; I've caught wind that there is a different situation for me to meddle in."

"Oh no."

"Penny and Abigail."

" _What_!?" Maru was aghast. "Penny is my _best friend_ , how did I not know this?!"

"I think because Abigail is _my_ best friend, and I'm a notorious meddler."

"That—okay, that's fair."

"She absolutely should have known better than to think she could keep me at bay forever, but you know."


	2. Penny Gets A House (And A Girlfriend)

"Whoa, what—I feel _very_ underdressed."

Penny was mortified. "Oh, I, uh.. I thought—"

"Oh, god, you thought—because I said—"

"I know, it was dumb to—" She cut off, trying to hold back her tears, to no avail.

She turned and fled, heedless of Abigail's cries to wait.

* * *

Kaleb started when his door flew open. "Jesus—"

" _Kaleb, I need help."_ Abigail panted a moment. "I fucked up and accidentally made Penny cry, _please_ , you gotta help me."

He stood, all business. "Bring me up to speed. Walk with me."

She followed him back out of his farmhouse, explaining as they went. "She asked if I wanted to hang out, and I was like 'hell yes, time with Penny,' and I suggested we sit and chat on the beach, cause it was all I could think of that was something we both have in common that doesn't require too much planning or money."

"Okay, that's incredibly romantic, so far so good."

"Yeah, that's the problem; I didn't realize it totally looked like a date, and to make matters worse, I used the saying 'it's a date' once we finished picking a time and stuff."

He stopped, staring a moment, then immediately reversed direction.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to a different destination."

"Yeah, I _got_ that," Abigail griped.

He walked to a shed Abigail had never seen him use before, unlocking the door and walking inside. Abigail followed after, halting while her eyes adjusted, then looking around in growing astonishment. All around her were shelves and containers bearing the favorite things of all the villagers. "Holy shit, dude, this is insane! Do you just like, stockpile gifts?!"

"Basically. I'm very forgetful, so once I find out what people like, I just hang on to it as long as I don't need it for something. Also; you are the only other human alive who knows this place exists. I am _trusting_ you. Some people feel a gift is worth less if it was easy to get, so I keep this on the DL."

She was floored. "Oh, fuck, I had no idea; I'm honored. And no way, this is a ton of effort, so what if it's all up-front? This is a lot of space you could be using for something else, too."

"I'm glad we agree. Now," he opened a chest, and mist rolled out of it.

"Is that a chest that's a _fridge_?"

"Yep. Sort of. It's magic. It's a fridge with unlimited preservation time."

"Holy shit."

He took out a melon that was easily a foot in diameter, possibly a foot and a half. "Penny loves melon. You may have known this, you may not. Regardless, you dun goofed, and this is about as good as an apology gets."

"Jesus Christ, Kaleb, you're just _giving_ me that?!"

"You absolutely owe me a favor, but yes. We are best friends, and let it never be said that I am not ride-or-die for my loved ones. Plus you didn't mean to hurt her, and if I can help make her not be sad anymore at the same time as helping you, all the better."

"Alright; what's the plan?"

"Honestly? Wait 'til you know Penny's going to be headed home soon, leave it by the trailer with a note."

"I may have already done that last week."

"Wha—how did you upset Penny _twice_?"

"I don't know if I did the first time, so I apologized to be safe."

"Okay, that's really sweet." He thought a moment. "I mean. You could always go the direct route. Just knock on door, present melon, apologize."

"You think?"

"Penny may have a hell of a startle response, so to speak, but she is no fainting lily."

"She really isn't, and I love that about her."

"Go! Woo the girl!"

Abigail clenched a fist with a determined expression. "Right!"

* * *

Penny flinched at the knock at the door, then sighed at herself. She walked over and opened it, only to freeze when she saw Abigail.

Then she was presented with the largest melon she had ever seen; and that wasn't exaggeration. "Oh my goodness..!"

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to upset you, it was my fault."

Penny blinked, looking at the melon for a few moments. "I—Abigail, I can't take this."

"What? You don't.. like it?"

"No, I mean I don't think I'm physically capable of carrying it without dropping it, I really don't know how you're holding it out like that; it's _spherical_." She paused. "..ish."

Abigail stared a moment, then giggled. "Sorry, I just.. I'm on a roll with silly misunderstandings today, plus that was.. _really_ cute."

"Oh!"

She set the melon down. "I can bring it inside if you like, but.. if you're still interested, I thought it might be nice to bring on our date,"

Abigail shifted bashfully, and now that Penny looked closer, she noticed Abigail was wearing simple gold jewelry and a black blouse with a ruffle in the front; she still wore the denim jacket, of course.

She wouldn't be her otherwise, as far as Penny was concerned. "You—you don't have to go on a date with me just because—"

"Penny, please go out with me!" Abigail blurted. She was bright red, but she didn't look away. "I was trying to tell you before you left, but.."

"You.. actually want to date me?"

"I didn't realize I'd planned a date until I showed up underdressed; you didn't overdress, you looked lovely.." Abigail's nerve finally failed her, and she looked away slightly. "..even more than usual.."

"Oh gosh, I had no idea you felt so strongly..!"

"What is going on here?!" Penny let out a terrified squeak, and Abigail turned to see Pam stumbling home early, for once. She stopped, looking at Abigail, then the melon, then Penny. "Why are you dressed like that? You better not be trying to seduce my Penny!"

"I asked her to come to the beach with me, because it's a lovely day."

"It sure looks like you're asking her on a date to me! I won't stand for it!"

Abigail looked at Penny. "Do you want me to stay out of this?"

Penny was frozen in terror, and Abigail's features hardened as she looked back at Pam. "So what if I am? Penny's an adult, she can do what she wants."

"Not while she lives in my house she can't!"

"Then she can stay with me. Whether she will or not is her call, but I'm not letting you bully her by holding her shelter hostage."

"You can't kidnap my daughter!" Pam roared.

"What part of 'her call' did you not understand?"

"You _brat_!" Pam took a wide swing in a fit of rage, but Abigail just rolled her eyes and caught her wrist.

"Just stop." Pam tried to pull her wrist free, but Abigail's grip was like iron. "Oh no, you're not in control here anymore, you tried to hit me; I'm not letting go until we can come to a peaceful solution."

"..Abigail," Penny finally spoke. "..thank you."

"Of course; we gotta stick together here in Pelican Town."

"What is going on here? Abi, what _happened_?!"

"Pam came home early."

"She's trying to seduce my Penny!"

Kaleb raised an eyebrow. "So? Who Penny allows to court her is none of your damn business."

"My house, my rules!"

"We've done this once already, but good to know you're backing me up, Kaleb."

He nodded. "No problem. And your house? Fine; hey, Penny, if you wanna move out, you let me know. I've got a grant to build up to three cabins on my property for dirt cheap. Offer's open."

"You—what?!" Pam was shocked. "Why didn't you offer before!?"

"I didn't want to make you guys feel like I was trying to 'save' you or whatever." He crossed his arms. "And besides, you would have turned me down out of pride, Pam."

"I.. think I'd like to take your offer."

" _Penny_!" Pam gasped. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"..getting myself out of a bad situation."

* * *

"Sorry about our date.." Penny sighed. "I was really looking forward to it.."

Abigail grinned. "You're gonna have your own house, Pen; you can have me—or whoever—over _whenever you want_ , there will be _plenty_ of opportunities."

This seemingly hadn't sunk in until now, and Penny covered her mouth, eyes wide. Then she stiffened, and her face immediately turned crimson.

Abigail furrowed her brow. "You alright, Penny?"

She squeaked, nodding. "Yep! Just fine!"

Abigail relaxed. "What was that about?"

"Um. I realized I could have people stay the night, which led to a second, much more crude thought," she mumbled.

Abigail giggled. "Oh my god, you are adorable."

Penny frowned slightly. "Rude; it's not my fault living with Pam meant I could never.."

"Oh, shit, not what I meant, I just meant the way you said it—wait, _never_?"

She nodded timidly. "..The second thought was 'I can finally lose my virginity'."

"Oh." Abigail flushed, swallowing hard. "I.. guess that's understandable."

"Sorry, I know that's inappropriate.."

"No, no, I just, uh.."

Penny's eyes widened. "Were you.. thinking of being the one to do the honors..?"

"That's.. a very diplomatic way to say it," Abigail hedged.

"..should I rephrase?" Penny tilted her head.

"Um. I don't know? I'll be honest, I _really_ like you, but I'm gonna have to learn to read your wavelength better."

"..I guess I'm asking if you want me to say it more explicitly," Penny said cautiously.

"If you want to, I want you to go for it, but like.. you don't have to worry about it?"

Penny deflated slightly. "Oh, are we not..?"

Abigail choked. "Wait, that was an _offer_!?" She fanned herself. "Sorry, I just—I didn't realize it wasn't hypothetical, okay, uh.."

Penny giggled. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"Uh. Thanks? But, I. Uh, if I'm going to.. well, take your virginity," Abigail flushed bright red as she said this, "I guess I should know what you had in mind, I don't want to like, disappoint you; so I guess.. how would _you_ say it..?"

"Well, if thinking of yourself 'being the one to do the honors' is too diplomatic, I thought it might be better to say you were thinking of pinning me down and making me squeal your name,"

Abigail was stunned. ".. _holy shit_ , Penny,"

"..too much?"

" _No_ ," Abigail blurted, coughing to hide her outburst. "That's.. sorry, I'm just a bit distracted by the imagery, there."

"Oh, really?"

"Sorry, is that weird..?"

"We're.. girlfriends now, right?"

Abigail shifted bashfully. "I'd like to be, yeah.."

"Well, then I think it's well within your rights to think of me that way," Penny ducked her head, a faint blush of her own forming. Abigail stared at her, growing increasingly red, and she giggled. "You seem to be a bit off-balance."

"I just.. I didn't expect it, but it's not out of character, so it's.. really jarring, but instead of unease or surprise or whatever that feeling normally is it just makes me _really_ hot for you," Abigail said vacantly.

"Oh, gosh!" Penny blushed. "Well, Kaleb said the cabin will be ready tomorrow.. would you like to assist me in making a house into a home?"

"Uh.. sure?"

Penny let out a very small snort. "Allow me to rephrase; would you like to spend the first night in my brand new house with me, staying up far too late because you will be too busy making love to me?"

" _Yes_ , oh my _god_ yes."

Penny giggled. "Wonderful! It seems rather poetic that the first night I ever spend in my new home will also be the night I lose my virginity; it's a rather thorough take on 'new house, new me'."

* * *

"..why is it literally as far as possible from your house?"

"I didn't want her to feel like she was living in my yard. Also this way if she gets laid she and her partner can be as loud as they want. Or she can play music really loud, if that's her thing."

Abigail shifted, nodding vacantly. "Yeah, okay, that'll be handy.."

Kaleb raised an eyebrow in amusement. " _Oh_? Planning a mini rock concert, or just a little Careless Whisper?"

"She.. may have asked me to stay with her tonight, because it'll be her first night in her new house.."

"Oh my god that's unbelievably romantic."

"She said it differently, and by that I mean it was incredibly filthy, and I feel like I've had steam coming out of my ears since."

"Oh, shit; go Penny."

* * *

Penny smiled brightly when she opened the door. "Oh, I'm so excited to show you the place!"

Abigail was thrown by her enthusiasm. "Wow. You've really changed—in a good way, you're so much.. happier, even though I saw you just yesterday."

"Come in, come in!"

Abigail walked in, smiling at the homestead feel. "I like the decorations."

"I'm glad! I, uh.. I got that one because I knew you'd like it," Penny admitted.

It was a little terra-cotta pot, but it had a quartz crystal in it instead of a plant, complete with a little informational placard.

Abigail walked over, reading it aloud. "'Quartz.. Mohs hardness.. 7, Family 622, Notable Characteristics.. Pie-zo-electric?'"

"Close; pie-zow-electric."

"'Time to maturity: No.'" Abigail burst out laughing. "Oh my god, I _love_ it."

Penny smiled. "I'm glad. But there _was_ one more thing I was excited to show you."

"Oh yeah?" Abigail turned around, strangling a squawk when she saw Penny standing with her blouse completely unbuttoned, and her pants absent entirely. She was wearing red lacy undergarments, and she was _hot_. " _OH_." She bit her lip, giving Penny a thumbs up. She kept finding her gaze being drawn downwards. "Sorry, I'm trying not to stare."

"Why? You're allowed to; you're going to be the one to take them off me, aren't you?"

Abigail swallowed. "Oh. Yeah, that, uh.. makes sense, huh?"

"Are you alright? We don't.. have to do this, if it makes you uncomfortable. I know you think I'm attractive, that much is clear, so don't worry about that."

"You're really fucking hot and it's honestly intimidating, a bit," Abigail mumbled.

"Me? Intimidate _you_?"

"Girl, you have got _presence_."

Penny slowly walked over, a lazy swing to her hips. "..Is that so?" She slowly smirked as Abigail backed up nervously, then giggled brightly when she hit the wall. "Oh, this is fun!"

"Oh, fuck," Abigail swallowed, mouth suddenly _very_ dry. "..You sure you need me to pin you down, cause it really seems like your preference runs the other way," she said.

"Well, I'm learning as we go; I didn't know that at the time." She placed her hands on Abigail's waist. "But you would seem to be correct. Shall I make _you_ squeal tonight, then?"

"God, if this is what being with you is like when you're still figuring things out, I wanna let you do whatever you want just so I can see what you come _up_ with."

Penny thought on this a moment, then nodded. "Alright. Follow me, please." She walked to the bed, stretching out luxuriously. "Don't be shy; besides, I can't be expected to undress myself," Penny shot her a wink. "That's _your_ job."

* * *

Abigail flopped down on the couch. "Hey."

"You sound _exhausted_ , Abi, what—" Kaleb looked over, then snorted when he saw her sprawled face-down. She had dark red marks all along her neck, and her shirt had ridden up just enough to see that this was the case in more places than just one. "Ah. You got _really_ laid."

"Fuck yeah I did, it was _awesome_."

"I'm happy for you two." He paused. "Wait, wasn't that her first time? _Damn_ , get it, Penny!"

"God, she's got me wrapped around her finger, too."

He nodded easily. "Obviously I can relate."

"..dammit, now I can't make fun of you for being totally whipped, because after last night there's no denying the claim she's staked on me."

"Yeah, it kinda looks like she made you her bitch."

"..I really want to dispute that, but I can't."


	3. As Rock And Roll As It Gets

Sam shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Hey, uh.."

Emily tilted her head. "Sam? What's up?"

"Do you—do I—" He sighed. "Nevermind. Sorry to bother you."

"Aw, it's alright, you're not bothering me!"

"I—"

"Is this about my sister?" Emily smiled knowingly.

Sam flinched. "..yeah. I just.. I wanted to know if I actually mean anything to her.."

"What do you mean?"

"Like.. sure, we talk sometimes, but.. am I just someone she vents to, or blows off steam with; or does she actually _like_ me? Does she.. like me the way I like.. her."

"You want to be official, is what you're saying."

"..I guess, yeah."

"Why not just ask..?"

"I'm.. I'm afraid I'm wrong, and that she'll laugh me off. Or that she's ashamed of me or whatever."

"That's.. unfortunately in-character for her."

"Tell me about it.."

"Have you talked about dating at all? Like, have there been any conversations about you two as an item?"

"No, not really. That's why I'm worried."

"I think all you can do is just talk to her; I can't find out for you. She's just as cagey with me as anyone else, at least with regards to that."

"Yeah.. you're right. Thanks anyway."

* * *

"..uh, Haley? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Dude, we're busy." Alex crossed his arms. "Time to go."

Alex and Haley were the only two by the ice cream stand besides Sam. He sighed. "..Fine."

To his surprise, Haley spoke up. "Rude, I should at least hear him out; and besides, it's not okay to be _mean_. I annoy him because it's funny, but that was just being a jerk." She turned and flounced over. "Come on, Sam."

She led him away, and once they were out of earshot Haley turned to him. "What's going on? Is something wrong? It's not like you to come find me like this, you're usually playing your dumb game around this time."

He frowned slightly, then blinked. "Wait, you know my usual schedule?

He could swear she was blushing. "Don't let it go to your head."

He laughed once, quietly, shaking his head. "Right.. Sorry to interrupt your date, or whatever."

"As if; Alex _wishes_ he could have someone like me." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "He's not my type."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You sure? He seems like the kind of guy you always used to talk about; buff, handsome, etcetera."

"Well, things change." She huffed. "Haven't you ever heard a girl's always allowed to change her mind?"

Sam held up his hands in surrender. "You do you. But if it's not that anymore, what _is_ your type?"

"Exceptional; _duh_." He raised an eyebrow, and she half turned away. "What? Don't look at me like that," she defended.

"You can just say you don't want to tell me, I'm not gonna be _mad_ , Haley." Sam's voice was gentle. "Sorry to pry."

She stared at him, then stomped a foot petulantly. "Why are you so sweet?! I'm trying to be beautiful and aloof, and then you keep saying things like _that_!"

"Huh?!" Sam shifted from foot to foot, feeling increasingly lost at her rapid shifts in attitude.

"Stop looking at me with that bewildered puppy-dog expression, I do _not_ have the ability to resist that right now," she protested, averting her gaze.

"So wait, you.. _do_ want to tell me..? I'm confused."

She chanced a look back, then balked when she saw his expression—still just as adorably confused as before. "Ugh, you are _impossible_!" She rounded on him, fists thrust toward the ground. "My type is guys like _you_ , moron! Okay? Are you happy now? Gonna go laughing at me for.." She hesitated, then continued much more quietly. "..but you would never, would you. That's what.." She trailed off for a few moments. "..that's what _I_ would have done."

"Haley, I.."

She shook her head. "It's fine. It doesn't matter; I'll get over it. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh.. this." He blushed, but squared his shoulders. "I, uh.. I wanted to know if what we've been doing meant anything to you, and if it did.. if we could maybe do it more often?"

She stared at him, mouth hanging open. "Oh my god. Are you _asking me to date you_?"

He flinched. "Sorry.."

"What?! No, bring back confident Sam; he was in the middle of asking me out, how dare you interrupt him like that," Haley's face was bright red, and Sam noticed she was fidgeting. She was _not_ the type to fidget, which meant..

She was just as nervous as he was.

He took a deep breath, setting down his backpack and taking out a bouquet. "Haley, I want us to date." He scratched his head sheepishly. "They're.. kind of squished, but I didn't want to put you on the spot out of nowhere."

"Sam, holy shit, you.. you actually bought me a bouquet," she said vacantly, staring in amazement. She held out a hand without looking away. "..hand it over, those are mine."

His eyes widened, and he held them out wordlessly. "I.. was honestly kinda worried.."

She kept staring at them, blush never leaving her face. "..It's even a sunflower arrangement," she murmured, then finally looked back at him. "Did you ask Emily?"

He started, then his brow pinched. "Huh? No, why would I do that? _You_ told me, at the flower dance last year."

She shook her head slightly, not breaking eye contact. "..I haven't been good to you, Sam. I'm sorry." She took a half step closer. "Can I make it up to you?"

"What the hell, buddy? What do you think you're doing?" Sam started at the sound of Alex's voice, turning to see Alex himself walk up with a sneer. "You think Haley's gonna go for a ditzy wannabe rockstar like you?"

"Alex? Shut the _fuck_ up." Sam and Alex gawked at Haley's outburst, and she glared at Alex as though trying to ignite him through force of rage alone. "Say one more shitty thing about my boyfriend and I am never speaking to you again. Now get the hell out of my sight." She turned back to Sam.

Alex stared a moment, then hesitantly turned to leave. He halted and started to say something, but then deflated and walked away. Haley shifted nervously. "So yeah. As I was saying.. can I make it up to you?"

Sam's mouth was hanging open, but he shook himself out of it. "..you just did, that.. holy shit, Haley, you just threw down the fucking _gauntlet_ for me." He was blown away; he knew she had no qualms about confrontation, but this was _not_ her usual.

"..I wasn't gonna let him say that about you. Only I get to make fun of you for being ditzy. And.." She blushed, looking away. "..you're not a wannabe. I like.. I like hearing you play, I think you're pretty good."

Sam teared up slightly. "..really? You.. you think I could actually hack it as a guitarist..?"

"Well, even if it turns out you fall a little short, a girl like me goes a long way in show biz; get a few good action shots with me sitting on your amp in the background for a magazine spread and you'll be beating off reporters with a stick." She shrugged. "It's up to you to impress them with your music after that, I'm just fabulous."

He blushed. "I.. kind of want that picture just to have it, that.. sounds really cool."

"..Really?" She cocked her head.

"Yeah, like.. I dunno, it really captures our personality, but it's still like, a couple photo?"

"..I'll put together a few outfits. You wanna shoot in your room, like a 'meet the artist' kinda piece, or somewhere like, 'aesthetic'?"

"U-Uh. I, uh. You're the photographer, not me."

"Your room then. We can do a few, like, 'this is his mixing setup', 'this is his bookcase with almost no actual books on it'." He pouted a moment, but it didn't last. "'This is his smoking hot girlfriend lounging on his bed while he plays.'"

He stared in shock, then swallowed. "Oh, you uh.."

"Sorry, I guess I should have asked before I just assumed I was part of your brand."

"You're _exactly_ as hot as you say you are, and that is about as rock and roll as it gets."

"You've got the rock and roll, and I've got the sex appeal, now we just gotta get Sebastian to bring the drugs," she joked.

Sam blinked. "Is that a thing for you?"

"What, sex, drugs, and rock and roll? I can't date a rock star and not try that at _least_ once."

He squeaked. "I uh. Can help with that?"

She snorted. "I mean, yeah, you better, cause I'm sure as hell not fucking Sebastian."

He turned crimson. "I meant I had the drugs, but noted."

"Oh, wait, seriously? Wow, alright." Her expression softened. "Hey, are you okay? That was a lot just now, I'm coming on pretty strong."

He nodded vacantly. "I'm good."

"You need me to ease up?"

"No, it's.. honestly really hot," he assured her.

"Oh, cool. Teach me how to smoke pot, then we can see what happens. What should we listen to?"

"..Pink Floyd," he held his hand out, and she took it. "..'we'll see what happens..?'"

"Gotta establish expectations _before_ drugs are involved; if I end up horny as fuck I don't want you being all adorable and hesitant over consent, I want you to _satisfy_ me, you got that?"

"..like, going down on you, or like..?"

"That is on the table, yes. Your bedframe isn't too old, right?"

"Uh. No..? Maybe?"

She smirked, shooting him a wink. "Well I mean, as funny as it would be, I don't wanna _break_ it."


End file.
